OLW RAW Episode 2
OLW New RAW Intro* *SGA comes out* SGA – WELCOME EVERYBODY, TO A DIFFERENT VERSION OF OLW, now, I have played it the wrong card with this e fed, I must say, it is just a boring e fed, but now, NOW IT IS ALL ABOUT THE OUTLAWZ !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Each guy has their own superpower, and we will be discovering their powers next, don’t go anywhere !!!!!!! *The Ultimate Opportunist comes out* *Tony Chimel is the ring announcer* Tony – Ladies and gentleman, standing at 6 foot 5, weighs in at 265 pounds, he has the power of the VOOOOLCANOOOOOO, LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, THE ULTIMATE OPPORTUNIST !!!!! *The Ultimate Opportunist gets in the ring* TUO – YO EVERYBODY, YOU ARE ABOUT TO WITNESS ME, IN ACTION, AND WITNESS MY SUPERPOWER OF THE VOLACNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, I WILL LAVAFY ANYONE WHO STEPS IN MY PATH, YOU WILL BE SMOKED BY MY VOLACNO POWERS, CHEAAAAAAAAAA Tony – And ladies and gentleman, for TUO’s opponent, HE IS THE AMERICAN DRAGON, WEIGHS IN AT 235 POUNDS, HE HAS THE SUPERPOWER OF GRAVITY, GIVE IT UP FOR RIYAN !!!!!!!! *Riyan gets in the ring* Riyan – SHUT UP YOU STUPID WORTHLESS AUDIENCE, HOW AM ITO CONCERNTRATE WOTH ALL YOU CRYING IN THE BACKGROUND ? MY SUPERPOWER IS GRAVITY, YOU SO MUCH AS TRY AND DICINTERGRATE ME WITH ANY LAVA ? I WILL MAKE IT FLY ALL ACCROSS THE ARENA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND YOUR OWN ATTACK WILL BOUNCE BACK AT YOU The Ultimate Opportunist – ITS EASY TO CATCH MR CLUMPSY OFF GUARD LIKE YOU RIYAN *Riyan breaks the gravity for TUO and he goes flying in the air, then TUO summons a Volcano eruption breaking Riyans gravitational pull as the match begins* Match 1) Riyan vs The Ultimate Opportunist Tony – AND THE NEXT COMPETITOR, STANDING AT 6 FOOT 1, WEIGHS IN AT 242 POUNDS, HIS SUPERPOWER IS THE CLOUD, PLEAE WELCOME, THE GHOST HUNTER *TGH gets in the ring* Ghost – Welcome people, LETS RAWK, I AM READY TO GET IT AAAAAAAAWN, I AM FIRED UP TONIGHT, I GET TO USE MY SUPERPOWER, IN ACTION PEOPLE, THE CLOUD, I HUNT SPIRITS ALL THE TIME, I KNOW CLOUDS VERY WELL INDEED, I CAN BEAT JUST ABOUT ANYONE WITH MY POWER Tony – And introducing next, HE IS THE INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPION, STANDING AT 5 FOOT 11, WEIGHS IN AT 211 POUNDS, WITH THE SUPERPOWER OF FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRE, INTRODUCING, CHRIS XTREME !!!!!!!!!!!! *Chris gets in the ring* Ghost – Bro, I respect your superpower, but dawg, fire, it may be an awesome power, but it is no match for the cloud ? I mean we are liquidated, yet untouchable Chris – You see Ghost, bro I won the Intercontinental Championship at the Holiday bash and brought the IC title to RAW, and dude, my fire can just obliterate you, and without you, there is no power Ghost – I HAVE THE ABILITY TO TURN MYSELF INTO CLOUD Chris – This is no ordinary fire..... be warned Match 2) Chris Xtreme vs The Ghost Hunter Tony – And now ladies and gentleman, for the moment you have all been waiting for, the maaaaaaaaaain event !!!, please welcome, your reigning OLW Champion, THE RATED PEEP SUPERSTAR, and his power and his power, WATER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *RPS comes out* RPS – Yes, a great successful title defence I had indeed, I defeated Matt Code in Smackdown and AJ Miles new to RAW, tonight, I am issuing an open challenge to anyone, I have not scheduled an opponent for tonight, so... yeah, I want to issue a challenge, to get my superpower, water into gear, but to also, see who my next opponent at Money In The Bank shall be... *Phantom comes out* Phantom – Dude, if your looking for someone to fight you, I’ll fight you, you see I have the superior power to you, I have earth, which outpowers water in every way possible, I am more denser than you, I am stringer, more impact, more effective, I have all the powers, you just have the ability to put out fires RPS – Which is something you CAN’T do buddy, so get in the ring and we will see how you – *AJ Miles comes out* AJ – Yes, and for the record, I out power both of you with my superpower, yes, PARANORMAL ACTIVITY, I can make anything happen to any of you, I can make your own grass strangle you Phantom, and as for you RPS, I can make your own water DROWN YOU RSP – We shall see how both of you fair, RING THE BELL Main Event – RPS vs AJ Miles vs Phantom BQ Rate Card BQ Rate Card